Amy's Birthday
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: It's Amy's birthday, and she's excited. But when realization hits her, what will she do? Who will comfort her?


Today was Amy Rose's birthday. She was excited because she hoped that her friends had remembered, but they didn't, which drove her to a state of sadness. Amy had just come back from a busy day at work. "Man, I can't wait to go home and relax." Said Amy, walking up the porch steps.

When Amy walked in her house and turned on the lights, she didn't expect what was coming. "SURPRISE!" Yelled all of Amy's friends. "Oh my gosh! You guys scared me." Said Amy. "Happy birthday, Amy." Said Cream, walking up to Amy and giving her a hug. "Thanks Cream." Amy hugged Cream back and saw everyone else was here; there was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver who had come from future. Shadow and Rouge were there which was odd because Shadow doesn't really go places, nor does he do well with people, maybe Rouge convinced him to come. Last, but not least, Sally and Bunnie Rabbot from the freedom fighters were there, it had been so long since Amy had seen them. Soon the party had started and was going great, everyone was having fun.

As the party continued, Amy was looking out her window staring at the many stars outside, and intertwined her hands together. "Thank you for everything. This day, my friends, it's wonderful." "Hey Ames." Someone said behind her, Amy turned around to see her crush for the longest time: Sonic. "Hey Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, Sonic flinched a little since he is never used to Amy outburst, he continued nonetheless. "Happy birthday Amy." Said Sonic, handing Amy a small present. Amy unwrapped the present to see a box, she opened the box to see a heart necklace with the words "Special girl" engraved in it. "Sonic, it's wonderful. Thank you." "You're welcome. Besides it's your birthd-" Sonic was cut off by Amy kissing him on the lips. This caught Sonic off guard and he pushed Amy away. "Amy, what're you doing?!" Asked Sonic a little louder than he intended. "I'm just thanking you." "But what was with that kiss?" "Well… I was really happy." Sonic sighed. "Look Amy, I know you like me, and your happiness is completely understandable, but…" Sonic trailed off. "But what?" Sonic took in a deep breathe. "I-I just think you should understand that I don't love you like you love me." Said Sonic. Amy stood there with a shocked expression feeling her heart breaking, she had just heard something she'd never expect to hear in her life, and she doesn't know what to do. "Ames, are you okay?" Asked Sonic. Amy didn't say anything; instead she just stood where she was. After a few moments however, she turned and ran to the back door. "Amy wait!" Sonic called to her, but Amy was already gone.

Amy was at her patio sitting on a bench crying "I-I-I can't believe it. Sonic d-doesn't love me like I love him." Amy said still crying, she listened to the harmony of crickets and saw the plethora of stars but that only made her sadder. Amy felt so alone; she thought she could one day get a chance with Sonic like she hoped so, now it looks like she won't get that chance. "Amy?" Said a voice, Amy looked up and was relieved to see Tails. "Oh, hey Tails." Amy said. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, everything's fine." Tails sighed knowing full well that Amy was lying, he could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. "Amy, I know that everything isn't okay." "Yes they are." Tails sighed and put his hand on Amy's shoulder. "Amy please." Tails said in a comforting voice. Amy looked away; breaking eye contact with Tails, until a few moments later she turned to hug him and started to cry hysterically. "It's not fair, Tails, it's not fair. S-Sonic told me he doesn't love me!" She cried out. Tails wrapped his arms around Amy, patting her back to calm her down. "Don't worry Amy, it'll be alright." "How do you know?" "Because you still have people that care about you, including Sonic. Maybe he doesn't care for you the way you'd want him to, but he cares about you. All of us care, all your friends." Amy listened carefully, focusing on Tails' every word. Soon she held onto him for a little while longer, and broke the silence. "Thanks Tails, I feel so much better now." "No problem, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." "I really appreciate it." "It doesn't suit you to be sad, you're too beautiful."

Tails mentally slapped himself the minute he realized what he said. He looked over at Amy who looked at him dumbfounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. It just slipped and I-" Amy had put a finger up to his lips to stop him from talking. "Please slow down. Did you really mean it?" Amy lowered her hand to let Tails speak, who was blushing furiously at this point. "Of course I meant it. Amy, you're one of the best girls I've ever met. I like everything about you, from your fun loving personality to your beautiful smile. I've always wanted to let you know how I feel, but your feelings you've had for Sonic kept me from doing just that. That and I would've been too shy to tell you, even if you didn't like Sonic. But now I guess I can say this now, I love you Amy." Tails was blushing so hard that his reddened cheeks were visible through his white muzzle.

Amy did not say anything, worrying the stressed out fox even more. Tails sighed. "Amy, I'm sorry if this was thrown at you too fast. It's just… that's how I've always felt about you, and if you hate me, I understand." Tails said and started to walk away, but felt a hand on his wrist before he could leave. He looked to see that Amy had grabbed his wrist. "Tails, I don't hate you. In fact that was really sweet of you to say that. I never knew you felt that way about me, but I'm glad you told me." Amy grabbed Tails' other hand with hers and started to lean towards him. Tails saw this and grew uneasy, but he also grew happy as he realized what was about to happen. Soon Tails and Amy's lips met in a passionate kiss. Tails had cupped Amy's cheeks as Amy wrapped her arms around Tails' neck. Moments later, Tails' tongue pushed against Amy's lips, Amy opened her mouth to let Tails' tongue play with hers. A few minutes had passed before they broke the kiss. "Amy, does this mean what I think it means?" Asked Tails, Amy looked into Tails' eyes before grabbing his hands again. "If you're wondering if I'll take you as my boyfriend, then yes." Amy brought Tails in for a hug, which he graciously returned. "Amy?" "Yeah?" "Happy birthday." "Thanks."

After a few minutes, Tails and Amy went back inside, where every one had been waiting for Amy after she ran out which made them worry. "Amy, are you okay? You ran out in a hurry." Asked Cream, who went over to hug Amy. Amy smiled and hugged Cream back. "I'm fine Cream; I just needed time to think." "Well I'm glad you're okay. C'mon, it's time for your cake." Cream grabbed Amy's hand and beckoned her over. Amy let out a giggle at Cream's excitement. She looked over at Tails who chuckled before going to everyone too.

When Amy was with the others, Bunnie had brought in a cake decorated with a pink frosted border and pink roses, and the words "Happy Birthday Amy!" was written with red frosting. On top of the cake were about 15 candles. "Thanks, you guys. This was a great birthday." After that was said, Amy blew out the candles. "What'd you wish for?" Asked Knuckles jokingly, this resulted in Rouge punching his arm. "If she tells us what she wished for, it won't come true." "That's okay Rouge." Amy said as she looked over at Tails. "I have everything I need."

After the cake had been eaten, everyone had gotten back to the party for a few more hours, before they started to leave. Amy was looking out her window up at the stars again before a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who." Amy smiled as she turned around and saw Tails. "You're so funny." Said Amy then hugged him. "Thanks for earlier, I needed it." "Any thing for you, Amy." Said Tails and hugged her back. As they broke the hug, they saw Sonic walking towards them, eyes on Amy. "Amy?" "Yes Sonic?" "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you cry." "Oh, that's okay Sonic." "I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, you're too special." This caused Amy to blush. "And I was wondering, if you're not mad at me, would you like to go on a date?" Asked Sonic.

Amy, even Tails, was at a loss for words of what Sonic just asked. "Sonic I… I'd love to. But I can't. I'm with someone else." Sonic stared at Amy; a shocked expression decorated his face. "Who?" "Surprise…" Tails said as he grabbed Amy's hand. "I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Sonic." Sonic was beyond shocked. The fact that Amy moved on so quickly and easily was hard to believe, but the real kicker was that she's with a person that Sonic expected the least. He let out a sigh, trying to process everything. "Don't worry Tails, it doesn't. In fact I'm happy for you." "Really?" "Absolutely. You're the most kind and caring person I know, and I trust you." "Thanks." Sonic looked over at Amy. "And Amy?" "Yes Sonic?" "I hope for the best for you and Tails. And don't worry, I'm not mad. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Said Sonic. Amy felt so happy at Sonic's kind words and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks Sonic, that means a lot to me."

Everyone had left Amy's house, wishing her a happy birthday as they left. Tails was the only one that stayed so he can help Amy clean up the mess from the party. "Thanks for staying to help me Tails." "No problem, besides you're the birthday girl. Wouldn't be right for you to clean up everything." After a while, Tails and Amy had cleaned everything and were now relaxing on the couch. "I hope you had a great birthday, Amy" "Oh, I did. And you were the biggest highlight of today." Said Amy, then she let out a yawn. "You tired?" Asked Tails, Amy nodded and looked up to Tails. "You don't have to go home now, right?" "Well no. Why?" "Well I was wondering if you'd come to bed with me?" Asked Amy. Tails was caught off guard by her question, and was blushing furiously. "W-Well Amy, I-I'm not sure if-" "Please Tails" Said Amy giving Tails a cute pouting look, making it impossible for him to say no to her. "Alright Amy." Amy smiled as she led Tails to her room.

Soon Tails and Amy were ready to go to bed. "Goodnight Amy." Said Tails putting an arm around Amy's shoulder. "Goodnight Tails." Said Amy before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Amy rested her head on Tails' chest, both of them falling asleep, dreaming of their future together.

**What'd you think? Let me know in a review. Thank you for reading my Story.**


End file.
